onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters in Piracy: The New Generation
This is a list of characters that have been prominent in the One Piece fanfiction Piracy: The New Generation. Characters Cross Skull Pirates Blackmouth Pirates Ken's Pirate Crew *''' 'Death's Blind Spot' Ken Dye Maan''' (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) ** One of Zugai's allies on Yokocho Island, he, Silent and Nero set out to become pirates, with Ken as the captain. Ken ate the Fukyu Fukyu no Mi, which renders him virtually immortal; the only thing that can kill him is natural causes, such as old age and disease. * Silent (Trulywolf) ** A friend of Ken's, Silent has taken a vow of silence, due to his powers, granted from the Gaku Gaku no Mi, which has granted him total knowledge of everything that has ever happened in the world. * Nero Kocka (Dthehalfdragon) ** The son of two Devil Fruit scientists, he was conceived when they were in animal form, and thus, he resembled a hybrid-Zoan user, though he is no Devil Fruit user. * Sage Magnesum (Dr.merrytime) ** Not much is known about him, other than the fact that the island he came from had a Marine base destroyed thanks to Ken. Regardless, he joined Ken's crew some time before the all the Cross Skull Pirates became wanted. * Sakura Akemi (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) ** Apart from a trial that Ken happened to disrupt on her home island, and the fact that she seems to possess a floral Logia, not much is known about her. Regardless, she joined Ken's crew some time before the all the Cross Skull Pirates became wanted. Other Pirates * Cameron Leon (Nezumimaru) ** A pirate that, along with Sam, was hired to assassinate Zugai. Despite his green skin and long tongue, he hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit. *''' 'Geta Axe' Sam''' (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) ** A well-known pirate from East Blue, Sam was hired along with Leon to assassinate Zugai. Ate the Geta Geta no Mi, which lets him step on anything in existence. Marines * 'The Wicked/Noble Knight' Kishikiyoi * 'Der Glutvolle Streiter' Netok Najun *''' 'King of Giants' Napoleon Bane''' (Nezumimaru) ** Known as quite a legend among Marines, for singlehandedly decimating an entire crewof pirates consisting of giants. He has eaten the Chita Chita no Mi, which lets him change the size of his body in any shape and form imaginable. Even though he is a strict man, he usually only chases after pirates in hopes of attaining a greater challenge. However, his short size is one thing you shouldn't comment about, as he's quite sensitive about it. * Professor Gigaku ** Gigaku is a scientist in the employment of the Marines, but his activities have earned him the suspicion of many officers in the Marines, Admirals included, which is why he is positioned aboard Bane's vessel; so he can be kept an eye on. * Kei, Ryder and Illith ** These three are the childhood friends of Zugai Hibiware and Nampu Kiyasui, all of them staying behind on Hobashira when the two pirates left. Later, they were adopted into the Marines by Kishikiyoi. Kei wields a huge hand cannon and a machete, Ryder wields several derringers and a large iron club, and Illith wields a rapier and a bayonet rifle. * Ahmar and Nuccali ** These two are the subordinates of Napoleon Bane, each of them having eaten a Devil Fruit; Ahmar ate the Nuki Nuki no Mi, and Nuccali ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Centipede. Bounty Hunters * 'Manigordo' Morte del Astuto * Tenpan Junsatsu ** Formerly under Dokusai's control, Tenpan is now (reluctantly) working with Morte and his band of bounty hunters. She fights with her own Shock Baton. * Akira Mikage (NeoGene) ** The older brother of Shin Mikage, Akira joined Morte's group in hopes of reuniting with his sister, so that they can return to their home together. * Vraspos von Baron (Colton M. H.) ** A Shandian, Vraspos joined Morte's group for reasons unknown. He wields a large Zweihänder. * Danny Jointure (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) ** A bounty hunter Zugai met in Loguetown, Danny actually witnessed the execution of the Second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, eight years prior. He ate the Waru Waru no Mi, which allows him to split virtually anything and anyone in two. The Family Revolutionaries *''' 'El Envuelto Ladrón' Ignacio Tacito Velasco''' (Kisdota-The Freak Gamer) ** At first seeming like your average dashing rouge, Ignacio is an enforcer of the Revolutionary Army, though he is not in full control of this organization. Has some history with Craigmirra. He ate the Ooi Ooi no Mi, which lets him take the form of a shroud, which he can use to fly around, or block attacks. *''' 'Live Wire' Wora'(Nezumimaru) ** A member of the Revolutionary Army, Wora is a member of Ignacio's squadrom within the army. She is quite hyper, and can come off as quite the manchild. She ate the Paku Paku no Mi, which lets her emit electrical sparks from her body, similarily to Eneru's Goro Goro no Mi, but limited to her own body, and nowhere else. * '''Card Shark'(Nezumimaru) ** Card Shark is a member of the Revolutionary Army, though it isn't clear as to whose squadron he's assigned to. Has an affinity for chance, and speaks with an Irish accent. He ate the Fuju Fuju no Mi, which lets him send some kind of energy through ordinary cards, forcing them to explode. This ability isn't only limited to cards, however; it can also be used for dice and other objects. * Dojang (Nezumimaru) ** Card Shark's partner, Dojang is a man who holds honor in a high regard. He speaks with an Old English tone to his voice. He ate the Yochi Yochi no Mi, which allows him to create objects from the very ground itself. Other Characters * Roux Hareng ** The manager of the theater on Shigusa Island, Roux isn't really all that important to the story; he just happened to need actors, and the Cross Skull Pirates delivered. His name is French for 'red herring', a nod to his lack of importance to the story. * Major Wana (Deceased) ** The corrupt mayor of Ketsuwoo Island, Wana was notorious for having outrageous taxes for those who lived there, and his rule lasted a good three years, until he got on Zugai's wrong side, which led to his death. *''' 'Old Hag' Henko''' (Nezumimaru) ** Seemingly a nice, old lady, Henko is a cruel mistress who aspired to take a foothold in the Family after Megtapos' death, but her hopes were brutally dashed thanks to the Cross Skull Pirates, and Morte del Astuto. She ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vulture, which allows her to transform into a vulture and a hybrid of sorts. *''' 'The Brutal Interrogator' Sorgan Viggs''' (GrayAegis) ** A former Marine who has some personal history with Omega, Sorgan and the cyborg used to work under Wana, but after his death, Sorgan decided to help the island get back on its feet. He ate the Suji Suji no Mi, which allows him to expand his muscles in various ways.